Demon Claws
by TwinsAreAwesome1
Summary: Crappy title. Yes, I know but I wasn't sure of anything else to put. Um... Rin gets a attacked by a demon and it turns him into a girl. Will secrets that Rin has kept from everyone come out? Warning: Rape, yaoi, suicidal. Pairings: Bon/Rin


**Kayla (me):** Hiya! Um... there is some yaoi . Please don't if you don't like, then don't read. **Warnings: Rape, yaoi, and gender bending.** Rin-Chan, please do the disclaimer, and Kaya say something.

**Kaya:** Okay, Hi.

**Rin: **No. Your crazy!

**Kaya:** "..."

**Kayla:** Am not! Please.

**Rin: **Are too! No!

**Kayla:** *_Grr..*_

**Kaya: **Please, Rin-Chan, *_puppy dog eyes*_

**Yukio**: Rin!

**Yukio/Rin:** Kaya-hime please don't make that face!

**Kayla:** So... you'll do it?

**Rin:** Fine!_ *grumbles* _

**Disclaimer: Kayla-hime and Kaya-hime do not own me or any one else from 'Blue Exorcist.'**

**Rin: **Happy?

**Kayla:** Yes. :}** Please Read, Enjoy, and Review! =**D  
Kay Twins|Okumura Twins  
Score: 1 |score: 0

* * *

A sliver of the moon dully shined over battle ground as the teens fought against a Shōnen shōjo demon. Blue flames lit up the up the midnight darkness. Rin jumped in the air with Kukikara over his head intending to end it. A scream burst from Rin's lips, claws from the demon went through his stomach. He didn't know what, but something about this wound hurt more. Maybe, because his stomach was his enemies' favorite place to attack him.

"Rin!" Yukio yelled hearing his brother's cry, and seeing him go flying down, crashing into the ground. He and the others ran over to his twin, Rin grasped Yukio's arm trying to use it for support. The raven haired boy was barely up for a second before his knees buckled and he fell into unconsciousness. The Shōnen shōjo demon, turned to the twins getting ready to attack. Yukio pulled out his gun, reloading it with stronger bullets of pure silver and coated with holy water. Shima, Bon, and Konekomaru chanted the aria incantation for the Shōnen demon. One last cry came from the demon before it simmered and turned to ashes.

"Rin, Ni-San," Yukio said shaking him a bit trying to him wake up. Yukio realized after a few minutes that he wasn't waking up. He picked up the raven a carried him to the medical center at the Academy.

"Okumura-sama," the nurse said getting his attenchen. "Your brother, his wounds have already been healed seems he might be asleep from exhaustion. I ran some test there doesn't seem to be any noticeable poison in his veins. He is able to be brought back to the dorm." Yukio nodded and thanked the nurse. Carrying his brother out of the room. He stopped in the hallway to inform the others of Rin's condition.

"So, he'll be fine? Right?" Ryūji asked, making sure. Yukio reassured the 16yr old and headed to the semi-abandoned boy's dormitory. After lying Rin down on his bed and covering him up, he got himself ready for bed seeing how it was 12:37am.

Morning light seeped through the curtains, brings in fresh rays. "Ni-San, wake up," Yukio said wiping sleep from his eyes. "Rin-chan," he said knowing he hates when he is called that. Shaking him a bit, made a small gasp come from him.

"Yu-Yuki-o, " Rin moaned, he muttered something that was a long the lines of, "help, no... good... feel." Yukio frowned hoping his brother was faking. He placed the back side of his on Rin's forehead, Yukio recoiled almost instantly.

"Ni-San, your burning!" Yukio said somewhat scared. Grabbing his medical bag, he took out his thermometer. "Open up," Yukio commanded taking on his 'Mother-Hen' role. Weakly Rin opened his mouth, allowing him to slip in the thermometer. "Hold it under you tongue, don't spit out." _*Beep, beep.* _Yukio took it from Rin's mouth gasping seeing how high it read. _107.3 'If he was human he would be dead already!' _He dialed Shura's number. (Talking on the phone ~)

~'Ello, 'Wo is it?~  
~Shura-san, its Yukio.~  
~Oh, hey! Scaredy-cat four eyes! What's up?~  
~Shura-san, I need you to do me a favor. Its important.~  
~Oh, What is it?~ She asked suddenly getting serious.  
~Can you fill in class for me?~  
~What? Why?~  
~Its Rin. Somehow he got sick. Its at- ~  
~What? He's half demon, I thought he couldn't get sick.~  
~He's still half human, that's what I thought too though. Its at 107.3~  
~That high?! I'll fill in for you, but first I'm coming over. I need to see this!~ _*Click*_

"Wha..? S-Shura-san?" '_Damnit she hung up!' *Knock, knock!* 'That was fast' _Yukio walked over to the door letting her in.

"Where is he?" the sunset colored hair paladin demanded. Yukio pointed to the bedroom, silently. Shura nodded, and headed quickly to the bed. Even if she wouldn't admit it , she cared for the sick raven-haired boy on bed. _*Click* _Shura took a picture of Rin's condition, to see if she could use as blackmail later in the future. Also because he looked cute when sleeping, with a flushed face. Yukio walked over to her, and took look at his brother, worry lining his face. "Well he isn't faking!" She exclaimed. Yukio sweatdropped. "It seems to be normal cold, but taken higher, because he's half demon. I wouldn't let his fever get to 110 or it could be fatal." Shura informed, being coming very doctor-like. Yukio nodded. "Well, I'll be leaving for class! I'll check on you tomorrow! Have fun!"

"Shura-san! Wait!" Too late she left...

[With Shura and the class]

"Where's Okumura-sensei?" Izumo asked, not seeing him anywhere.

"Sorry, I'm late!" a red-orange blonde said carefree. '_Dangit... another moron.'_ Izumo thought as she sighed. "Yukio isn't going to be here today. I'm your teacher today!" Shura exclaimed cheerfully. "Somehow Rin has gotten sick.. Don't ask me how."

_*Crickets* "..."_

"Okay... then." Konekomaru slowly said breaking the silence.

[3hrs Were back with Rin, Yukio, and Kuro]

Yukio wringed the water out of the damp cloth, placing it back on Rin's forehead. The water in the bucket was starting to get warm.  
"Ni-san, I'm going to refill the bucket with cool water," Yukio told him softly, he probably didn't hear him. Small moans of pain emitted from Rin's mouth. Standing up, Yukio lifted up the water bucket and excited the room leaving Rin and Kuro alone.

"Yu-Yuk-io... Wa-water, ... p-pl-ease," Rin gasped out, his eyes closed tightly because of the pain from his throat. Slowly he opened his eyes, everything was blurry, but he could tell that his twin wasn't in the room. Rin groaned carefully sitting up, he held onto the sides of the bed for what seemed like dear life.

"Rin, Rin, you shouldn't be up!" Kuro mewed at the pale exwire.

"K-Kuro, I... I'm f-fine, I just n-need the cup of water," Rin tried saying. He balanced on his feet for moment, before crashing down on the floor next to the bed. Yukio who was right outside the door heard the crash.

"RIN!" he shouted dropping the water bucket, running into the room. Throwing open the door he saw Rin, writhing on the floor Kuro next to him licking his face trying to get him to wake up. Kuro moved quickly moved away letting Yukio get close to Rin.

"Y-Yukio..." Rin whispered, clutching the front of his shirt, looking up into his eyes. "I.. feel.., funny." Yukio helped Rin up, when he touched him, he felt strangely soft. Setting him on the bed he had Rin sit up straight. He looked over him making sure he was fine.

-Flushed face (from being sick) Check  
-same snow-white skin Check  
-breasts Check... Wait breasts!?

Yukio stopped and thought, looked again making sure he was seeing right. He reached down and unbuttoned the first 6 buttons of Rin's shirt. Yep, sure enough there were to boobs. Yukio's face then got as red as a beet. _'Okay... calm down, calm down, CALM DOWN!' _he mentally screamed to himself. He gulped "Rin, I'm going to lead you to the bathroom there's something I need check." Rin just mumbled an okay, not thinking much about it. Seating Rin on the toilet seat, he unzipped his pants.

"Yu-Yukio... Wha... What are you d-doing?" Rin tried yelling, he feebly pushed Yukio's hands a away.

"Rin, I need to check to something there," Yukio said raising his voice.

"No, stop, please!" Rin protested more forcefully.

* * *

**Kayla: **Slight cliff-hanger. Not really. :)**  
**

**Rin: **You are a meanie! _*cough, cough.*_ Kaya-hime was right! _*coughing fit***  
**_

**Yukio**: Rin, don't push your self! _*Pats Rin's back*_

**Kayla:** Kaya what does he mean! *_Dark Aura*_

**Kaya:** Nothing, Ne-San! _*Hides behind Yukio*_

**Kayla:** Once I go integrate my little sister, I will update. :D_  
_


End file.
